1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to network access management. More particularly, this invention relates to controlling access to a network by manipulating a domain name system.
2. Background
Computer systems are increasingly becoming commonplace in homes and businesses throughout the world. As the number of computer systems has increased, more and more computer systems are becoming interconnected via networks. These networks include local area networks (LANs), such as are commonly found in businesses and educational facilities throughout the world, as well as some homes. Computer systems coupled to a LAN are also frequently coupled to other computer systems, such as a wide area network (WAN) or via the Internet.
Communication between two computer systems coupled together via one or more networks is typically performed using a client-server relationship wherein a software application running on one system, referred to as the client, requests information from a server application running on another system. The client and server systems communicate with one another over the network to satisfy the client's request. The computer system running the server application often runs several server applications and is typically referred to as a "server host" or simply as "the host system".
One problem which arises in networked system is that of controlling access to the host systems. Network administrators frequently want to limit individuals' abilities to access various host systems. For example, a parent may want to prevent his or her children from accessing host systems storing content unsuitable for children. By way of another example, an employer may want to prevent employees from accessing particular host systems using the employer's equipment.
Typical access control programs perform access management at the client system. This can be a problem in that the data for inaccessible sites is also stored at the client system, and thus is more easily accessible to the client system users. Thus, it would be beneficial to provide a more secure way to control access to host systems on the network.
Additionally, typical access control programs indicate to the user that, due to the access management settings, the user is prevented from accessing the desired host system. This can be a problem in that it alerts the user to a particular site he or she is not supposed to access. Thus, it would be beneficial to provide a more subtle way to control access to host systems on the network.
Thus, a need exists for an improved way to control network accesses.